Sakura
by GrnEydDvl
Summary: She was his best friend when he was alive. But something happened between them that changed their lives forever. Will they be able to deal with the ghosts of the past? And what does Hinamori think of her? Hitsugaya Toushiro and an OC and other pairings
1. Sakura

**Once again, I am writing about Hitsugaya, but this time it is not a ****HitsuKarin****fic****. I thought I would try something a little different, and besides, I'm out of ideas as to how to bring Karin to Soul Society. I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. I only own my own characters and ideas.**

"Toushiro-kun!" sang the seven year old girl as she jumped onto her friend's back, knocking him to the ground.

"Ow, Sakura-chan, that hurt!" the white haired boy complained, rubbing his knee where it had made contact with the floor. "How'd you get in here anyway?"

"Your mom let me in. She told me you were in your room. What are you doing inside on such a nice day? Come on, let's go look at the sakura trees! There finally blooming!" She tugged desperately on the boy's arm, but he stood his ground.

"Why would I want to go look at some dumb trees?" he asked rudely, pulling his arm out of her grasp. Sakura put on her best puppy-dog pout.

"Because I want to see them. You're no fun, Toushiro-kun!" she whined.

"Since when is looking at some stupid trees fun?" Hitsugaya asked, rolling his eyes. He refused to give in to Sakura when she made that face. Sakura pouted for a few moments, then, realizing it was having no effect, she switched tactics.

"Tag, you're it!" she cried excitedly, tapping him on the arm and racing out the door. Hitsugaya knew he shouldn't rise to her bait, but as soon as it became a contest he couldn't refuse. He chased after her, calling briefly to his mother that he was going to play with Sakura before slamming the front door behind him.

She hadn't gotten very far. She glanced over her shoulder and her sapphire eyes sparkled with joy and triumph as she saw Hitsugaya leave the house. He couldn't refuse a challenge, he never could.

Hitsugaya ran to catch up with her. He was faster, he always had been. Her long, light pink hair was tied in a braid that ran all the way down her back. It bounced up and down as she ran, taunting him, calling him. Her hair was what he hated most about her. Not because he found it ugly, not because she forced him to braid it when it came undone, and not because she used it to strangle him on several occasions. No, he hated it because it was the source of an inordinate amount of unwarranted teasing and name-calling. All the other kids in the neighborhood ostracized her, all because of that stupid hair. She didn't have any friends.

At least, she hadn't until four years ago. That was when Hitsugaya's family had moved in next door. Even at three years old, he too was ridiculed for his unusual hair color. He couldn't help that he had been born with white hair. It was genetic, his father had it too. But things like that don't matter to children and you know how mean they can get when someone doesn't fit in.

His hair was what he loved most about himself. Not because he thought it was attractive, (he personally couldn't care less), or because it was easy to take care of (it wasn't, it stuck out at funny angles), but because it had brought him and Sakura together.

It had been a natural friendship. Two kids, bullied because of their hair, ignored by everyone else who was afraid of said bullies, and well, you know the rest. They had become best friends instantly. They only had each other and that was all they needed.

"Gotcha!" Hitsugaya said exuberantly, grabbing Sakura from behind. She laughed and tried to wrestle out of his grasp, but he held her firmly in place.

"Moh, Toushiro-kun, let me go!" she said playfully. Then she went for a low blow. She ticked him. Hitsugaya released her instantly. This time, he was the one futilely trying to push her off.

"Sakura-chan, stop," he begged, trying his best not to laugh; it would only egg her on. But he couldn't help it and soon he had broken down in hysterics.

"Only if you promise to go look at the sakura trees with me!" she insisted without pausing in her torture session.

"Ok, ok, just let me go!" Hitsugaya finally conceded. Sakura released him and he wiped the tears out of the corners of his eyes. He glanced at Sakura who had a triumphant look on her face.

"Works every time!" she said proudly, smirking at him. Hitsugaya pushed her to the ground.

"Hey!" she yelled. She tried to kick him, but he jumped to the side, easily avoiding her. She scowled at him.

"Stop lying around and let's go," he insisted, shoving his hands in his pockets. "The sooner we go, the sooner we can get back." Sakura beamed at him and quickly got to her feet.

They walked together to the park where a huge grove of sakura trees stood. They had bloomed the previous day, and the scent of the blossoms was thick in the air. The pink explosion that had occurred was truly breathtaking. Every tree was alight with the soft glow of the pale flowers. Loose petals drifted lazily in the air. Some got caught in drafts of wind and spiraled up towards the sky in mini tornadoes. Others floated gently over a nearby pond, settling gracefully on the surface and sending a wave of ripples through the water.

"It's incredible," Sakura said breathlessly, her eyes glowing and sparkling with wonder. Several pedals settled lightly in her hair, blending in flawlessly. Hitsugaya was not enjoying himself.

"I don't get what's so great about some stupid trees," he scoffed. Sakura looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Come on, Toushiro-kun, you don't think this is beautiful!"

"No," he stated soundly causing Sakura to smile.

"You don't have a romantic bone in your body, do you Toushiro-kun?" Hitsugaya looked disgusted.

"What!" he yelled, staring at her like she was from outer space. "I'm a GUY! Guy's aren't supposed to be romantic. That's sick. Honestly, what's wrong with you?" She grinned at him mischievously.

"Someday, Toushiro-kun, you're going to fall in love. And then you'll come crawling to me begging for advice, because otherwise you'll be so hopelessly boring that your poor girl is going to leave you. Girl's don't like boys that can't be sweet and sensitive." Hitsugaya scrunched up his face. He shook his head, trying to clear it of that unpleasant thought.

"I'm NEVER going to fall in love. Girls are gross." Sakura fixed him with another puppy-dog face.

"I'm a girl," she said in a sickly sweet voice.

"No you're not, you're my best friend. You don't count as a girl," Hitsugaya teased. Sakura pushed him.

"You're never going to get a guy if you keep acting like that!" Hitsugaya laughed. "Guy's don't like violent girls."

"And you'll never get a girl because girls don't like rude guys!" she spat back. They stared at each other unblinking, faces contorting in rage. Then, simultaneously, they broke down laughing. They loved to mock each other, it was one of their favorite activities, followed closely by pretending to argue. But they never really got mad at each other. They just understood each other.

"Come on, let's a climb a tree," Sakura offered, and Hitsugaya agreed. Climbing trees was an activity they could both agree upon.

They went to their favorite climbing tree in the park. It was old and knarred, with many twisting branches that shot up several stories; in essence, it was the ideal climbing tree.

"Ready, set, GO!" they cried, and raced up the highest branch as fast as they could. Hitsugaya reached the top first-he always did.

"No fair!" Sakura complained. "How come you're so much faster!"

"Because I'm a better person!" Hitsugaya asserted. Sakura shook her head.

"Well, I bet you can't jump to that branch!" she challenged, pointing at a branch that jutted out several feet away from them.

"Bet I can too!" Hitsugaya accepted. He stood up, swung his arms back, and leapt into the air. He landed precariously on the branch, swinging his arms to stabilize himself, and managed to regain his balance. He turned his head, and looked at Sakura triumphantly.

"Ha! I did it!" he gloated.

"Well, I bet you can't jump to the next one," Sakura goaded. The next branch was slightly farther away than the first one. Hitsugaya eyed it suspiciously, but he couldn't back away from a challenge. He bent down and jumped into the air with all the force he could muster. He managed to land on the branch, but it was narrower than either of them had thought, and it didn't hold his weight as well as he would have liked. The branch bent under him. He grabbed desperately for the trunk of the tree, but he was too far away.

"Toushiro-kun!" Sakura cried terrified as Hitsugaya slipped off of the branch. He would have been ok, maybe broken a bone or two (after all, he knew how to fall properly), but on his way down he smacked the back of his head against an unexpected branch.

Sakura climbed down as quickly as she possibly could, tearing her clothes and receiving more than her fair share of scratches, but she didn't even notice. She raced to Hitsugaya's side as quickly as she could. He was crumpled in a heap on the ground. Sakura felt for his pulse. He didn't have one.

"Toushiro-kun…" she gasped as her eyes welled up with tears. "No, Toushiro-kun, you can't…no…NO! Somebody help me!" she screamed frantically as her tears flowed freely, etching lines on her dirt stained face.

------------------------------

Hitsugaya looked at his unfamiliar surroundings. He had no idea where he was. The last thing he remembered was falling out of the tree. As he stared around aimlessly, he heard someone approach him from behind.

"Sakura-chan!" he said excitedly, whipping around. His face fell immediately. It wasn't Sakura. Instead, a short girl with jet black hair tied up in two mini pigtails stared back at him. She considered him for a moment, then smiled warmly.

"Hi!" she said brightly. "You must be new. Welcome to Rukongai. Why don't you come with me for now. By the way, my name's Hinamori Momo. What's yours?"

"Hitsugaya Toushiro," Hitsugaya mumbled, slightly confused. She started to walk away, then turned to look back at him.

"Are you coming or not?" she asked sweetly. Hitsugaya debated with himself, then shrugged his shoulders and followed her.

**Yes, the great Hitsugaya Toushiro died by falling out of a tree. I know it's a little pathetic, but there you go. It will be important to the story, and I thought it would ****be less brutal than some other ways a 7 year old could die. Let me know what you think so far.**


	2. Eyes

Matsumoto was adamant. One of these years she was going to convince her taicho to come with them. Hinamori had given him up years ago as a lost cause, but Matsumoto was not so easily deterred.

"Taicho, why don't you want to come?" Matsumoto whined impatiently. Hitsugaya sighed.

"Matsumoto," he said in a strained voice, "I've told you over and over, I just don't enjoy it. What's so great about looking at some stupid trees?" It had been his mantra, year in, year out, but Matsumoto still refused to yield.

"We're all going!" she insisted. "Me, Hinamori, Renji, Kira, Yumichka, Midori, everyone! It can't hurt you to be social every now and then. Besides, sakura trees are beautiful and they only bloom once a year!"

"I'm not going. I have no desire. Besides, I have work to do." Hitsugaya would not budge. No matter what Matsumoto said, he would never be convinced to go sakura viewing. He would never admit it to Matsumoto, but he _hated_ sakura trees. No, hate is the wrong word. He was downright afraid of them, to the point where the color pink disturbed and irritated him. Matsumoto would never let him live it down if she knew, but luckily his cold, antisocial personality was more than enough of an excuse to skip out on the annual romp through the blossoming sakura groves.

After several more minutes of pleading and pouting, Matsumoto gave up. She never really thought she could convince him anyway, but it was always fun to try.

"Fine, I'll let you off this time, but mark my words, you're going to come next year!" she stated with finality. Hitsugaya shrugged.

"Don't drink too much. I don't want you to have a hangover tomorrow. Remember, we have to meet the new squad members," he reminded her as she bounded out the door.

Tomorrow was graduation day for the Shinigami Academy and Seireitai would be a flurry of activity as the new graduates received their squad assignments and compared notes. Then Hitsugaya had to greet his new squad members. He hated doing that almost as much as he hated going to look at sakura trees. Not only did he have to convince a whole new group of shinigami that, despite his height and apparent age, he was their taicho and someone to be respected, it was also the day when he tested his ranked officers and promoted or demoted them accordingly. Tensions always ran high and more than a few people were after his blood before the day was out.

----------------------------

A group of nervous looking shinigami stood at attention. Their new black shihakusho were clean and un-abused, the fresh creases betraying the fact that they were being worn for the first time. Recently shined zanpaktos hung at their sides. Lined up next to them were the ranked officers, who looked, if possible, more nervous than the new squad members.

This was how Hitsugaya liked to greet his new subordinates. He had learned, a long time ago, that the best way to gain their respect was to look each new member in the eye. He may look like a 12 year old, but his piercing gaze could make even Zaraki cower in the right circumstances. He walked down the rows and felt a type of vindictive pleasure as he looked up at the new shinigami (all of whom were much taller than he) and saw that they had difficulty holding his stare.

Everyone present had the same eyes. Scared and intimidated. Even those eyes that initially were proud or brave slowly melted into that identical fear as Hitsugaya's eyes bore into their soul. Until he came to her.

She was the youngest new recruit by far. She was the same height as Hitsugaya and looked to be about the same age. Her hair was completely hidden behind a black scarf that was tied around her head like a pirate, making her ears stick out. Hitsugaya fixed her with that same bone chilling stare he gave everyone else, but she didn't respond to it. Her deep blue eyes looked defeated, like she had long ago given up on the world. There wasn't an ounce of fear in them, but there wasn't any hope or pride either. They looked lonely and longing and full of self-hatred and pity.

Hitsugaya was mildly surprised that anyone with those eyes could withstand the rigors of shinigami training. He was even more surprised that someone with such a weak will could withstand his gaze so impeccably. But he didn't let any of his thoughts show. As he looked deep into the girl's eyes, he thought they looked familiar somehow, but he disregarded these thoughts almost immediately. He didn't know anyone with eyes like that.

After his inspection, Hitsugaya gave a short speech welcoming everyone to the squad and introduced Matsumoto. He then paired everyone off, both new squad members, old squad members, and ranked officers, and instructed that they fight in ten minute bouts, then rotate. He explained that this was so he could see their skills and give them proper officer placement.

Hitsugaya watched the fights with care, observing every detail. He had to admit, he was actually impressed. The Shinigami Academy seemed to have raised its standards. Although he monitored everyone, he was intrigued by the blue eyed girl and watched her fights even more closely. She was good, but not officer good. No, her skills were average at best. But what Hitsugaya was most interested in wasn't her fighting; it was her eyes. The second she drew her sword a transformation occurred. Her eyes became harsh and sharp, with an iciness to match even his own. They had a steely resolution about them, like she was fighting for a greater purpose. But they had no pride, no confidence, only cold hearted commitment to the task at hand. When he announced that it was time to switch partners, her eyes returned to their initial helplessness, only to return to callous determination when he signaled that it was time to start again.

After about an hour, Hitsugaya decided he had seen enough. He told everyone to rest while he and Matsumoto had a brief conference, then announced the new officer positions to the eager and anxious crowd. As always, some were ecstatic, some furious, but that was their own fault for not keeping up with their training. He then disappeared to his office as quickly as possible, leaving Matsumoto to sort out room assignments. He did not want to wait around for the aftermath of his officer decisions.

-----------------------------

The girl with the black bandana and hopeless blue eyes rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, twisting a letter nervously in her hands. She hadn't decided how to give it to him, or if she should give it to him at all. But if he found out later and she hadn't at least given him a hint, he might be hurt. She heard humming and turned to see Matsumoto strolling down the hall, and an idea stuck her.

"Matsumoto fukutaicho!" the girl called out, bowing respectfully. Matsumoto smiled gently.

"No no, that's way too formal. Please call me Rangiku-san," Matsumoto said sweetly.

"Ah, hai," the girl stammered nervously. "Ano, I was wondering if you could give this to Hitsugaya taicho for me," she asked bravely, lifting up her hand to show Matsumoto the letter. Matsumoto considered her for a moment.

"Aw, how cute," she thought to herself. "Taicho has a secret admirer!" Normally, Matsumoto would have insisted that the girl deliver the letter herself, but this girl didn't look like she could handle such pressure at the moment. Besides, she was a new squad member, so Matsumoto felt that she should do something nice for her. She understood the embarrassment of a young girl's crush.

"All right!" Matsumoto said brightly, snatching the letter from the girl's hand. "I'll give it to him right now!"

"Arigato, Matsumoto fukutaicho," the girl stammered. Matsumoto crossed her arms.

"It's Rangiku-san, got it. Rangiku-san."

"Hai!" the girl said, color rising in her cheeks. "Rangiku-san. Well then, excuse me." And with that she turned on her heel and scampered away. Matsumoto laughed joyfully. She may have spared the girl the torture of speaking to Hitsugaya, but he would not get off so easily. She walked quickly to the office and threw open the door.

"Taicho!" she said cheerily. "I have something for you!"

"I hope it's a list of room assignments," he said blandly.

"Oh, yes, I have that," she remembered, slamming a piece of paper down on his desk, "but that's not it. You have a secret admirer!" Hitsugaya eyed her suspiciously.

"What stunt are you trying to pull now, Matsumoto," he asked, not entirely sure he wanted to hear the answer. Matsumoto grinned mischievously.

"No stunt taicho. I was just asked to give you this," she said, placing the letter down with much more flourish and ceremony than her rooming report. "I'll leave you alone to read it, I'm sure you want your privacy!" And with that she sped out of the room before Hitsugaya could start shouting at her again.

Hitsugaya swallowed his agitation and stared at the letter with disgust. He was sure it wasn't from a secret admirer like Matsumoto said, but then again, he had no idea what it actually was.

"It couldn't hurt to read it," he decided and gingerly picked up the letter. He opened it and several sakura petals fell out, landing on his desk. Hitsugaya furrowed his brow. Was this someone's sick idea of a joke? But then he looked at the letter and his anger turned into confusion. There were only three words written on it and he didn't understand them at all. The letter simply read,

"Tag, you're it!"

**I think this story is going to take one more chapter to fully build the plot, so if you still don't know entirely what the story is about, then you are not alone.**


	3. Reunion

**Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed. You make writing worthwhile!**

The girl with the startling, sad blue eyes was exploring her new home. She wandered around 10th squad, looking at the identical buildings, wondering how on earth she would ever learn her way around. She turned a corner and heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Sakura-san!" said the gleeful voice, and Sakura turned to face the girl who had called her.

"Midori-san! It's great to see you! I've been looking for you."

"I can't believe you're also in 10th squad!" Midori said excitedly as the two friends embraced. "This is so exciting!"

"Congratulations, by the way," Sakura said, "on your promotion to 5th seat. That's really awesome!"

"Thanks," Midori said modestly, but it was clear that she was proud of herself. She was one of several people who had been thrilled with the outcome of the officer decisions, having received a promotion from 6th seat. The former 5th seat however, was none too pleased and Midori had had to endure his groans and frustrated ramblings for an hour before she could slip away to find Sakura, who she had seen lined up with the new squad members.

"You'll like 10th squad," Midori said happily. "Everyone's really nice and Rangiku-san is the greatest fukutaicho ever. If you do something wrong, she'll cover for you. Hitsugaya taicho is a slave driver and kind of a tight-wad, but Rangiku-san can usually get him to lighten any blow. I think it's one of the better squads to be in actually." Sakura peered at her friend, wanting to ask her question without seeming too suspicious.

"Midori-san, is that really what you think of Hitsugaya taicho?" she said as innocently as she could. "I mean, what's he really like?" Midori didn't seem to think this question was unusual.

"Well, he's definitely the youngest taicho, but don't mention his age around him, he's very sensitive about that. I think it makes him feel like he has to prove something to everyone."

"Yeah but, what's his personality like?" Sakura pressed.

"Hmm," Midori pondered this for a moment. She glanced from side to side, but they appeared to be alone. She leaned closer to Sakura, not wanting to be overheard.

"Between you and me," she whispered, "he's cold and heartless. He doesn't really interact well with other people. And he doesn't seem to have any emotions at all. Well, except anger. And irritation. He's always irritated. No one really understands him. He doesn't seem to be close to anyone, except maybe Hinamori fukutaicho, and even when he's with her, he never smiles or laughs or displays any form of normal human emotion. We secretly think he has no soul, but if he ever found out, the entirety of 10th squad would be frozen over in an instant. He doesn't control his temper well. He…" but Sakura had heard enough.

"You're wrong!" she shouted with rage. Her whole body was shaking with fury. "You don't know anything about Toushiro-kun!" And with that she stormed away, leaving a very confused Midori behind.

-----------------------------

Hitsugaya had, amazingly enough, finished his paperwork early. He had had help from his new 3rd seat, who was eager to prove his worth. Hitsugaya inwardly congratulated himself on finding a 3rd seat who was willing to help in the office. He knew it wouldn't last, but it was nice to have some free time for a change.

With nothing better to do, Hitsugaya decided he would go to the dojo. With so many new squad members, there was bound to be someone there, and he liked to help train his squad when he had the chance. It kept them sharp.

He approached the dojo and looked inside. There was someone in there. It was the blue eyed girl. The knot in her black scarf bounced up and down as slashed wildly with her sword. She looked strange to Hitsugaya. She didn't appear to be training. It seemed more like she was letting off steam. Her eyes had that cold harshness that appeared when she fought before, but Hitsugaya could see a new emotion in them; anger. She was also mumbling to herself, and Hitsugaya caught her words.

"Stupid Midori-san, doesn't understand. How could she say that? What does she know?!" The girl screamed with rage and rapidly changed directions, ending up with her sword pointed directly towards Hitsugaya. Her eyes opened wide in shock when she saw him and she dropped her zanpakto.

"I'm sorry, Hitsugaya taicho," she apologized nervously. "I didn't see you there." Hitsugaya looked at her curiously. There was something strange about this girl, yet also something oddly familiar.

"If you're going to be in my squad," he said, leaning down to pick up her fallen zanpakto, "then you had better learn to recognize my reiatsu." He handed her back her sword, then drew his own.

"Would you like me to train with you?" he asked. It wasn't really a question. No one turned down an offer to train with a taicho. But, amazingly enough, the girl shook her head.

"No thank you," she said calmly. "I think I've cooled down enough now." Hitsugaya was affronted. He stared at her with bitter eyes. How dare she!?

"If you don't want to improve, then you can leave my squad right now," he said furiously. "Why are you here if you don't want to train? We are not here for fun, our jobs are serious. I will not tolerate someone who thinks being a shinigami is a joke. And another thing. The next time I hear you badmouthing one of my officers, you will sorely regret it. Learn your place!" His eyes flashed dangerously.

Sakura didn't flinch. She wasn't the least bit intimidated by his words or his eyes. It was slightly off-putting to Hitsugaya. She fixed him with another one of her pathetic looks, like the world had forsaken her. It seemed like she was going to break apart, as if his speech had been enough to shatter her very fragile soul. And to Hitsugaya's great surprise, a tear started to roll down her cheek. She turned away from him, like she couldn't bear to look at him anymore. She walked slowly to the door. When she reached it, she paused briefly. Without turning around, she whispered, almost inaudibly,

"I'm so sorry, Toushiro-kun." And before Hitsugaya could respond, she was gone.

Hitsugaya stood there, smoldering. Just who does she think she is? First, she refuses an offer to train with her taicho, then she actually has the audacity to call him Toushiro-kun! No one, _no one_, called him Toushiro-kun. Even if he thought back to the days before he was a taicho, he had never been called that. He had always been Hitsugaya-kun in Rukongai and at the Shinigami Academy. No one was close enough to him to even consider using his given name. No one but Hinamori, and she had always called him Shiro-chan. He couldn't remember her ever calling him Toushiro-kun. If he stretched his memory as far back at it could go, the only person who may have possibly called him anything other than Hitsugaya was…

He checked. She couldn't be. He hadn't seen her in what, 50 years at least? There was just no way. But now that he had a suspicion, he had to know if it was true. If it really was her…

It didn't take long for him to find her. Despite only having seen her twice, he knew her reiatsu pattern. She was sitting alone, on the roof of a building, staring out at Seireitai. Silent tears streamed down her face. Hitsugaya jumped and landed lithely behind her. He wasn't sure if she knew he was behind her or not, but before she could respond to his presence, he had leaned down and whipped her bandana off her head. Locks of pale pink fell out, settling in a tangled mess just above her shoulders. She screamed and clutched her head with one hand, grasping desperately for her scarf with the other. But Hitsugaya held it out of her reach. When she realized who it was, she froze. She stopped struggling and her arms fell pathetically to her sides. Hitsugaya frowned at her.

"What happened to you, Sakura-chan?" he asked, gazing at her with pity.

**Does this sound like my other stories? I hope it doesn't. It's definitely going to be a different kind of story, but I feel like I always end my chapters in the same place. Oh well, at least they've found each other again.**


	4. Sakura's Story

Neither of them spoke for several minutes. Hitsugaya sat down beside her, waiting for her to say something.

"What happened to _you_, Toushiro-kun?" she asked when she finally found her voice.

"I asked you first," Hitsugaya teased. He hadn't teased anyone in a long time. It felt strange.

"What do you mean?" she inquired innocently. Hitsugaya couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

"Look at you!" he said incredulously. "You're nothing like how I remember you. You used to laugh all the time. You were brave and forceful. And you weren't afraid of your hair," he added pointedly.

"Well, you're one to talk!" she said angrily, and Hitsugaya was pleased to see a brief spark of her old self flash in her eyes. Unfortunately, it was gone in an instant. "You used to be nice. You used to stand up for people who were in pain, not push them down. And I hear you don't smile anymore either. You're nothing like the Toushiro-kun I remember." Hitsugaya couldn't deny that.

"I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours," he said finally. "Why do you look like the whole world abandoned you? Why do you look so helpless? I didn't even recognize you because your eyes were so sad and pathetic." He looked at her with longing. Sakura's face fell. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly, fighting back a fresh wave of tears. Hitsugaya wanted to comfort her like he used to, but he was so out of practice he didn't quite remember how.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" he asked gently. And then, without warning, she was hugging him. Hitsugaya was momentarily stunned. He didn't exactly know how to react to this. Sakura sobbed into his shoulder, soaking his haori. Hitsugaya patted her awkwardly on the back.

"I'm so sorry, Toushiro-kun. I…I…I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am…" Her voice broke again as she cried even harder.

"What are you so sorry for?" Hitsugaya asked in what he hoped was a comforting manner. "What on earth did you do that was so bad?" Sakura pulled away from him and stared at him in shock. Her utter disbelief at his words made her forget about her tears.

"What the heck do you mean? I _killed_ you!" If Hitsugaya could remember how to laugh, he would have. As it was, the best he could do was twist his lips into some semblance of a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" he asked amused. "I fell out of that tree all by myself. I didn't have to jump you know."

"Yes, but I challenged you. You can't refuse a challenge, I knew you would do it even though it wasn't safe. And then you…" she trailed off, unable to finish.

"Don't tell me you've blamed yourself for my death all these years?" Hitsugaya asked concernedly. He felt horrible that she had had to suffer like that. He had never once blamed her for what happened. He hadn't even considered it. People in Soul Society don't usually dwell on their deaths, and besides, it hadn't been her fault.

Sakura didn't respond, but her eyes told Hitsugaya all he needed to know. And despite himself, he hugged her. Sure, he had hugged her before, but that had been a long time ago, when they were children. He couldn't remember hugging anyone of his own free will since coming to Soul Society, even Hinamori, but for some reason, right then, he knew it was the right thing to do.

"I don't blame you for my death and I never did," he said with conviction. "Please don't punish yourself anymore."

Sakura clung to him tightly and began crying again. Hitsugaya didn't say anything. He just rocked her back and forth. Finally, when her tears were dry, she began her story.

"When you fell out of that tree, I didn't know what to do. You didn't have a pulse and I was so scared. I screamed for help and finally someone found me and called an ambulance. They wouldn't let me go with them because I wasn't family, so I ran to your house to tell your parents that you had fallen out of a tree and was at the hospital. I didn't tell them I thought you were dead, I just couldn't bring myself to say it. They brought me to the hospital with them. When we got there, the doctors still said they could only give information to family members, so your mom told them I was your sister. When they told us you were dead, I nearly fainted. Your parents broke down, but they hadn't been there, hadn't seen you fall, hadn't been the cause of your death…

"Anyway, I couldn't go to school for about a month. I was too depressed. I cried myself to sleep every night. I just couldn't get over the fact that you were gone, and that I had killed you. Eventually, my mom thought that going to school would be good for me, so she forced me to go back. Boy, was she wrong. The teachers were nice enough to me, they knew how close we had been, but no one else seemed to care that you were gone. They just took the opportunity to torture me about my hair. Now that you weren't there, I had no one to protect me and no one to share in my pain. I tried to stand up for myself like you always did, and I tried to ignore them, but you remember what they were like, and it was just too hard on my own. I was so lonely and I missed you so much.

"Then, one day, on my way home from school, several bullies cornered me. They laughed at my hair and threw mud at me, you know, the usual. I was used to this at that point and tried to just ignore them. But for some reason, they were particularly vindictive that day. As I tried to run, one of them grabbed my braid and yanked me to the ground. Then another took out a scissors and cut all my hair off.

"That was the day I decided never to show my hair in public again. After that, I always wore a scarf, even when I was alone. I refused to go to school for a while. Apparently, the kids who attacked me were suspended, but that didn't really comfort me so much.

"My parents were really worried about me, especially since I refused to go to school, so they tramped me from one psychologist to another, trying to figure out some way to 'cure' whatever problem I supposedly had. I think those stupid doctors only made everything worse, since I had to constantly discuss all my fears, like the bullies and my guilt at your death.

"Then I died. It was quite stupid really. It was almost two years after you had died and we got in a car accident. I don't even know if my parents survived or not. I ended up in 76th district in Rukongai, and you can imagine what that was like. Well, after what had happened while I was alive, I certainly wasn't going to show anyone there my hair, so I kept it hidden. I managed to tough it out on my own for a while, but life there wasn't easy and I narrowly escaped death more times than I can count.

"I never even thought about becoming a shinigami. People from 76th district just didn't do that kind of thing. But I had this one friend, her name's Midori-san, who started to show signs of major spirit power, and she decided to enroll in the Shinigami Academy. We were all really proud of her. She came back to visit, right after her graduation, and told us that she had been assigned to squad 10th under Hitsugaya Toushiro taicho. Well, you can imagine my surprise at hearing your name again after so long. And you were a taicho! I was so proud of you. It was then that I decided that if you could be a shinigami, I could too. That I should risk my life to protect people as penance for what I had done to you. But my reiatsu was really low at that time. It was another five years or so before I felt like I had enough reiatsu to be considered for the Shinigami Academy. I went there and they accepted me. And well, here I am."

Sakura finished her story and gave Hitsugaya a very weak smile. Her face was still red from crying, but she had calmed down as she spoke. Hitsugaya was heartbroken. She had been such a bright, happy, sweet girl. She didn't deserve the hard life she had had. No wonder her eyes were so forlorn.

"So, now that I've told you my story, you promised you'd tell me yours," Sakura reminded him. "What happened to you that you're so cold?"

"I grew up," Hitsugaya said, and Sakura chuckled ever so slightly.

"That's not a story!" she said playfully, pushing him gently. "And you don't look very grown up to me!"

"Oi, watch how you treat me!" he said warningly. "After all, I'm your taicho now!" Sakura looked at him mischievously. Then, without warning, she lunged at him and started tickling him furiously. Hitsugaya was so startled, he didn't even try to push her off. And, despite himself, he laughed. It sounded strange to him, he hadn't laughed in a very long time, but he just couldn't help it. Sakura laughed too, and before he could struggle, she had released him. He looked at her curiously.

"You stopped on your own. You never used to do that. You always made me promise something first," he said, remembering how often she had used his unfortunate ticklishness to her advantage.

"Oh please," she said, rolling her eyes. "That won't work anymore, you're way too strong now. And besides, you did what I wanted you to do."

"What's that?" he asked.

"You laughed," she said seriously. She tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't, and she covered her mouth with her hand, trying to suppress her giggles.

"You sound out of practice," she reprimanded. "I'll just have to make you laugh more often then, until you're used to it again," she added vindictively. Hitsugaya wanted to hate that thought, but just then, the only thing running through his head was how wonderful she looked when her eyes sparkled. This was Sakura as he remembered her; eyes lit up in hope and laughter, not depression and despair.

"It's good to have you back, Sakura-chan," he said warmly, the smallest hint of a smile appearing on his lips.

"You too, Toushiro-kun," she replied happily.

"That's Hitsugaya taicho," he reminded her in the same tone that he always used on Hinamori. Sakura chuckled. Then she peered at him slyly.

"There's one thing I forgot to tell you," she said. Then she tapped him on the arm.

"Tag, you're it!" And with that she ran away. Hitsugaya pondered this for a moment. Part of him couldn't believe he was even considering doing something so childish, but the other part knew he would hate himself forever if he didn't comply. Besides, he never could refuse a challenge. Decision made, he rose from his seat and ran after her.

Come to think of it, he realized as she came into view ahead of him, tag is a much more fun game when you can use shunpo.

**Things should get happier from here on out-or at least more exciting!**


	5. Learning to Laugh

**Just to clarify, Sakura and ****Hitsugaya**** are not siblings. **

Matsumoto walked down the hall, humming lazily, her arms filled with a tower of fresh paperwork. As she approached the office, she thought she heard an unusual sound coming out. She stopped dead in her tracks and listened harder. It sounded almost like…no, it couldn't be. Hitsugaya taicho would never do something like _that_! But her curiosity got the better of her and she slid the door open with her foot, her arms being hindered by the stack of papers. Which she proceeded to drop as she witnessed the scene in front of her.

She had been right. The sound she had heard was her taicho _laughing_! He sat on the couch with a girl with soft pink hair, the color of sakura blossoms, and the two were in hysterics. The girl was clutching her sides and Hitsugaya was red in the face. He wiped the corners of his eyes and tried to regain his composure when he saw Matsumoto standing flabbergasted in the doorway and the papers strewn all over the floor.

"I assume those were alphabetized," he said, trying to stifle his laughter. "You just created plenty of work for yourself. Oh, and I'd like you to meet someone. Matsumoto, this is Sakura." Matsumoto did not even flinch at the mention of the extra work, she was still too stunned. Then the girl turned to face her. She smiled sweetly and Matsumoto realized who it was.

"You!" Matsumoto said excitedly, bouncing up and down. "Oh wow, you work fast! And to think, yesterday you were too embarrassed to deliver a silly letter!" Sakura blushed.

"It's not what you think, Matsumoto fukutaicho, honestly." Matsumoto sighed impatiently.

"Oh, it isn't?" she asked sarcastically. "Well, call it what you want, but I've never seen taicho even smile before, let alone laugh! And I've been his fukutaicho for a long time. Whatever you did, you're a miracle worker. Oh, and I won't tell you again. It's Rangiku-san, not Matsumoto fukutaicho." Hitsugaya looked from one to the other and understood. He wasn't a fool.

"Matsumoto," he explained, "I promise, it's not what it looks like. Sakura-chan was my best friend when I was alive. We were just reliving old memories." Matsumoto shook her head.

"Laughing, reminiscing; Sakura, I don't you at all, but you are officially my favorite person in Seireitai. Finally, someone who can crack through the taicho's cold shell. Well, taicho, Sakura, I won't bother you anymore. Enjoy yourselves!" And with that she swept out of the room before her taicho remembered that she had to reorganize the papers she dropped.

Hitsugaya looked at the disaster on the floor of his office and sighed deeply. He knew he should force Matsumoto to return and clean it up, but he just wasn't in the mood. He glanced at Sakura and she burst out laughing at the pathetic look on his face.

"Don't worry Toushiro-kun, I'll help you with those," she offered, but Hitsugaya stopped her.

"Naw, don't worry about them. It's Matsumoto's mess, I'll let her clean it up. Then she'll have to do all of it." He grinned inwardly at the thought of Matsumoto returning to that mountain of untouched paperwork.

"Well then, what do you want to do?" Sakura asked.

"Come with me," he said, standing up. "There's someone I want you to meet."

They left the office and Hitsugaya led Sakura through Seireitai, pointing out landmarks and telling her the purpose of each building they passed.

"They all look the same!" she whined. "I'm never going to learn my way around. And this place is such a maze! It's amazing you find anything in here." Hitsugaya ginned.

"You'll get used to it." Hitsugaya was just as amazed as Matsumoto had been by the transformation that had occurred in his personality. Being with Sakura brought him instantly back to his childhood, and when he was with her, he remembered what it was like to laugh. He hadn't realized how much he had missed it, or how much the lack of innocent joy had ate away at his soul. Sakura had been the only person in his life he ever laughed with. After coming to Soul Society, he had clammed up, refusing to even smile. Hinamori had been kind enough to him, but he didn't open up to people easily, and by the time he really felt comfortable around her, she had left for the Shinigami Academy. But by then, he had an image to protect, and he wasn't about to spoil it by doing anything as sissy as smiling. It still felt strange to him to show his emotions so openly, but there were no walls between him and Sakura. Despite having been apart for so long, they had renewed their friendship instantly. He felt safe and comfortable with her, just like he had as a child so long ago. She was still his Sakura-chan, no matter what had happened in the meantime.

Sakura was equally excited by what was occurring between them. She had barely laughed since Hitsugaya had died. There hadn't been a lot in her life to laugh about. It felt so right, so natural, to be beside him once again, remembering their past and looking forward to their future. She finally had her dearest friend back. She also felt as if an enormous weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Of course she still felt guilty about what had happened that day in the park, but Hitsugaya had assured her that he never even considered blaming her for his death. He wouldn't let her dwell on it anymore. So she relaxed, and allowed her old spark to fill her being.

She felt her hair blow in the wind for the first time in 50 years. Hitsugaya had absolutely refused to return her scarf, insisting that she was under his protection now, and anyone who even looked at her the wrong way would not wake up the next morning. No one who valued their life crossed the 10th squad taicho. Sakura knew she was depending on him now, just as she had when they were little, but it was a good kind of dependence; the kind that comes with trust and confidence and mutual strength. Alone, she was weak. But with Hitsugaya by her side, she could conquer anything.

Neither of them was entirely whole, too much time had passed and too much had happened. But together, they would heal the wounds of the past. It was what they always did, faced their obstacles together.

Finally they reached their destination. Hitsugaya brought Sakura into 5th squad's squad house and knocked on the office door.

"Come in!" said a voice. Hitsugaya slid the door open.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori said brightly, her face lighting up at the sight of her childhood friend. "What brings you here?"

"Hinamori, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Hitsugaya placed his hand on Sakura's arm. "This is Sakura. She was my best friend when we were still alive, and she's just joined my squad. Sakura, this is Hinamori. She was like my sister in Rukongai."

"It's so nice to meet you, Hinamori fukutaicho!" Sakura said. Hinamori smiled sweetly, and responded in kind, but there was something about the whole interaction that bothered her. Maybe it was the way Hitsugaya's arm lingered just a moment too long on Sakura's arm. Maybe it was the way he had introduced them; Sakura was a best friend while she had been relegated to a sister. Or maybe it was the way Hitsugaya looked at her. There was laughter in his eyes. They reflected an inner joy that Hinamori had never seen before. Hinamori felt strange. Jealous? No, jealous wasn't the right word, but she was definitely hurt that this girl could instantly bring about a change in Hitsugaya that she herself had worked years to accomplish with no results.

"So you went from one girl to another?" Sakura teased. "I see how it is Toushiro-kun." Hinamori checked. _No one_ called him Toushiro-kun and escaped his wrath, not even herself. She looked at Hitsugaya, expecting him to correct Sakura's horrible breech of etiquette. But to Hinamori's utter shock, he didn't even seem to notice.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, what are you implying. I never liked you and I never will. So don't get your hopes up." Hinamori did a double take. Did she just hear Hitsugaya tease someone?! He hadn't done that since they were children in Rukongai. And he had never used the term chan to address anyone she knew. Hinamori didn't think she could take much more of this, but she was wrong. The biggest surprise was yet to come. As Sakura hit Hitsugaya on the arm, insisting that she never liked him either, so what was he possibly thinking about, Hitsugaya _smiled_! Actually smiled! Hinamori had never seen him do that before. But before she could fully convince herself that he had done it, he was speaking to her.

"So Hinamori, what do you think of my little troublemaker here?" Hinamori forced a smile onto her face.

"I think it's wonderful that you finally found someone who makes you so happy, Hitsugaya-kun. Any friend of Hitsugaya-kun is a friend of mine!" she said, turning to Sakura. "I hope we can be friends!" There was no reason to dislike the girl, Hinamori concluded. If this Sakura person could elicit such a response out of Hitsugaya, then she must really be a special person. She would swallow all her unusual feelings and be genuinely happy that someone could finally make Hitsugaya smile. It was all she ever wanted; to see Hitsugaya happy.

**Foreshadowing: the meeting with ****Hinamori**** is not fluff.**


	6. First Date

**Just in case you were wondering, this story takes place a few years after the whole Aizen thing. The war is over, Soul Society ****won,**** Aizen is dead, blah blah blah. I promoted some people to taicho, but you'll have to read the story to find out ****who**

Seireitai was alive with rumors and gossip. Some refused to believe it until they could see it with their own eyes. The 10th squad taicho, Hitsugaya Toushiro, had learned how to laugh! But what amazed people even more was the person who taught him how to do it. She was a girl of no great consequence, a rookie of average abilities from 76th district. Those who had known her at the Academy said that she had been quiet and reserved. Other than her unusual hair color, there was nothing particularly remarkable about her. But somehow she had captured the attention of the cold 10th squad taicho, and she alone had been able to melt his icy heart.

Of course, Hitsugaya didn't display his newfound emotions to just anyone. He may smile now, but that didn't mean he was willing to sacrifice everything he had worked for. It was quite the dichotomy, laughing with Sakura while maintaining his usual gruff demeanor to the rest of the world. At first, he was amused by the number of people who stared at him out of the shadows, trying to see for themselves if the rumors were true. But after a while, it grew irritating, and more than a few people stumbled into 4th squad with severe cases of frostbite.

Sakura meanwhile, was bombarded with a different kind of attention. It seemed like everyone she met asked her how she had managed to steal Hitsugaya Toushiro's heart. She was tired of telling everyone that she and Hitsugaya were not dating. But no one seemed to believe her. And then there were the boys. An increasing number of young men had set their eye on her, way more than was expected for a new shinigami, especially one that looked so young. The reasoning was that any girl who could transform Hitsugaya Toushiro so completely must be out of this world. Not to mention the fact that she was stunning, her pink hair accenting her eyes that shined like the sky at twilight. But, luckily for Sakura, she was mainly unaware of their affections. No one was really sure if she was dating Hitsugaya or not, but her many admirers valued their limbs too much to find out.

Except Kira. The 3rd squad taicho hated Hitsugaya Toushiro for many reasons. Well, more specifically, he hated him because of one person; Hinamori. Hitsugaya had allowed her to be injured, had left her alone with Aizen, and hadn't reached her in time to protect her. (Of course, his own responsibility in the event was conveniently overlooked.) But that wasn't what had really turned Kira against him. What irked him the most was that Hitsugaya had stolen Hinamori's heart utterly and completely. In Aizen's absence, Hinamori's affection for Hitsugaya had grown tremendously. The two parties themselves may have been unaware, but Kira, who had loved Hinamori since their Academy days, had followed the budding romance with something akin to obsession. Not that it would have been called a romance by anyone else, but Kira didn't care. He knew that he had lost Hinamori to Hitsugaya and that it was impossible for him to compete.

But Kira refused to let it happen again. Hitsugaya had stolen one woman from him, and he would not let him do it again. Kira couldn't deny that he had fallen head over heels for the mysterious Sakura. Besides, he reasoned, if he could steal Sakura away from Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya would be crushed, Hinamori wouldn't be heartbroken, and he himself would end up with the most desired girl in Seireitai. It was perfect.

He found Sakura leaving the 10th squad dojo. Amazingly enough, she was alone. Kira took a deep breath, slapped a smile on his face and approached her.

"Hi!" he said casually. "You're Sakura aren't you?" Sakura's face turned red.

"Kira taicho!" she said with a bow. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Sure, she had been approached by many random people over the past several weeks, but she hadn't spoken to another taicho before. Kira smiled gently.

"There's no reason to be so nervous Sakura, I'm just a normal person. You shouldn't be so intimidated by people of rank. Oh, and please call me Kira." Sakura simply nodded. Kira suddenly found that he felt slightly uncomfortable. She was even cuter than usual when she blushed. He had never actually asked a girl out before. His palms felt sweaty and he resisted the urge to wring his hands together. He hoped none of his feelings showed on his face.

"Actually, Sakura, I was wondering. Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" Sakura turned, if possible, even redder. No one had ever asked her out, and for all Kira's informality, he was still a taicho. But she didn't see any harm in going on a simple date.

"Ok, sure," she said sheepishly, and Kira breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't realized that he had been holding his breath while waiting for her to answer.

"I'll pick you up at 7:00 then," he said with a smile.

---------------------------------

"I still can't believe you're going on a date with Kira taicho!" Midori squealed. She was in Sakura's room, helping her get ready. "He's so cute, even if he is a taicho. I'm so jealous!" Sakura blushed.

"Leave me alone Midori-san, I'm so nervous as it is! And are you sure I look ok?" Sakura was wearing a midnight blue kimono. It matched her eyes rather well and was a stark contrast to her hair, which was pinned to the side in a simple clip.

"You look fantastic!" Midori assured her. "Especially your hair. I can't believe you hid it for all those years, it's your best feature."

"I wish it would grow so I could braid it again," Sakura said with longing. After she had been attacked with scissors, Sakura had kept her hair short. It was much easier to hide that way. It was amazing how different she felt now that it was exposed. She had been worried at first, but people here seemed to actually like it. They thought it was pretty. And, after all, she wasn't the only person in Seireitai with pink hair, Yachiru had it too. Now that wore her hair with pride, she was antsy for it to grow back.

"Neh," Midori cut into her thoughts, "did you tell Hitsugaya taicho about your date?"

"No," Sakura admitted, feeling slightly guilty. "I don't know how he'd feel about it. Besides, why does he have to know everything about my personal life?" Midori grinned knowingly. She had her suspicions that Sakura and Hitsugaya's feelings for each other were slightly more than friendly, but she decided not to press the issue. That was for another time.

"So, where's Kira taicho taking you?" Midori asked, deciding that switching topics was the safest course of action.

"I don't know."

"I bet it's somewhere really romantic!" Midori giggled. Sakura flushed.

"Midori-san! It's our first date, I don't think…" but she was cut short by a knock at the door. Sakura froze. Midori gave her a smile and wished her luck before sneaking out the back door.

Sakura took a deep, calming breath, and opened the door. Kira was wearing a dark green kimono under white hakama pants. He had removed his captain's haori for the evening.

"Here, I got these for you," he said, handing her a bouquet of flowers. Sakura didn't say anything, she was way too nervous. She mumbled something close to a thank you and took the flowers from him. There was awkward silence for a moment, then Kira held out his arm.

"Shall we go?" he asked kindly. Sakura came to her senses, gave Kira a weak smile, and took his arm. She followed him out of her room and away from the main buildings of Seireitai. Sakura shrank in embarrassment at the gapes they were getting from everyone they passed, but Kira held his head up with pride.

"Don't worry," he reassured her. "They're just jealous that I have a date with the most beautiful girl in Soul Society." Sakura blushed.

"Ano, Kira taicho…" she said quietly.

"Kira. Just Kira," he corrected her. "Or Izuru if you'd rather." Sakura's blush deepened.

"Kira's just fine," she said shyly. "So where are we going?" Kira smiled.

"You'll see, it's a surprise." Kira still couldn't believe his good fortune. He hadn't actually thought that she would say yes to him, convinced, as everyone else was, that she was dating Hitsugaya. She looked absolutely gorgeous with the orange light from the setting sun shining on her face and making her hair glow. The kimono she was wearing truly highlighted her features in the most magnificent fashion. Even Hinamori had never looked so beautiful…

"Stop!" Kira insisted inwardly, mentally slapping himself. "You're on a date with Sakura, why are you thinking about Hinamori? I thought you were over her? Idiot!" The truth was, he really did like Sakura and was furious at himself for thinking about Hinamori during this very precious moment. Sakura seemed to notice his internal reprimand.

"Is something the matter?" she asked graciously. Man, was she cute when she smiled. Kira shook his head and smiled back. They continued in silence for a while.

"We're here," he said. Sakura looked up at her surroundings. And stopped dead. Kira had brought her to a sakura grove, where many of the trees were still holding on to their blossoms. Sakura gulped. If Hitsugaya was afraid of sakura it was _nothing_ to how Sakura felt about it. She couldn't even look at a sakura tree without remembering the day she had killed her dearest friend. Her hatred of her hair only magnified her pure terror of the soft pink flowers. She unconsciously gripped Kira's arm tighter.

"You like it?" he asked, mistaking her pause and the increased pressure on his arm as signs of delight. "I thought it would be a nice place to walk, you know, give us a chance to talk." Sakura could only nod. There was no way she could admit her fears to Kira. And it was a rather sweet idea for a date. So, despite every bone in her body crying out in horror, Sakura allowed herself to be led down the narrow pathway lined with the pink trees.

Kira made light conversation, and Sakura tried to join in, hoping that talking would distract her from the trees.

"Relax!" Kira said with a small smile, misunderstanding the reason she was so tense. "There's no reason to be so nervous. I'm not going to eat you." Sakura giggled. She couldn't say she was particularly enjoying herself, but she wasn't miserable either. Kira was turning out to be very nice and interesting, and if he had brought her anywhere else, she felt that this would have been a very pleasant evening.

They stopped on a small bridge over a brook that was flowing gently. The surface of the water was covered with sakura pedals which shimmered softly in the moonlight. Sakura closed her eyes and listened to the birds and the crickets, managing to forget for a moment where she was. Her face seemed to light up as she mentally escaped her surroundings, and Kira felt that the time was right.

"Sakura," he said, placing his hand lightly on her cheek and startling her into opening her eyes. "I'm having a really great time tonight. I really like being with you. I hope we can do it again sometime." Sakura nodded, but before she could say anything in response, Kira leaned over and brought his face close to hers. She didn't pull back, she was too surprised by his sudden movement, and Kira took this as consent and pressed his lips to hers.

It only took a moment for Sakura to realize her mistake. She ripped herself out of the kiss and slapped Kira across the face. Hard. Then she turned on her heel and ran before he had a chance to recover.

**I don't hate Kira, really, and I don't want you to hate him either. He's not evil, just a normal boy with a crush. I would have used someone else, but no one cares for Hinamori like Kira does, and I wanted to tie her into this.**


	7. She Did WHAT?

**So now that everyone has commented on my rapid posting, I was out of town this weekend. So, yeah, sorry I didn't post yesterday.**

Sakura woke up late. She felt terrible. She had spent most of the night tossing and turning, praying that she would fall asleep to escape the memories of Kira's kiss and the sakura trees. Not that being asleep had been much better. She had been plagued by repeated dreams of Hitsugaya falling out of trees, only to wake up in a cold sweat to remember that her reality was not much better than her nightmares.

There was a knock on the door.

"Sakura-san!" said Midori in an excited voice. "I'm coming in, I want to hear all about it!" Midori flung the door open and Sakura threw her blanket over her head to shield herself from the bright sunlight.

"That good huh?" Midori said eagerly. "He kept you up all night didn't he? Come on, I want to hear all the juicy details. I'm sure it went well, he sent you so many pretty flowers." At this, Sakura removed the blanket from her face.

"Flowers?" she asked confused. "What are you talking about?" Midori got up and stepped outside, returning a second later with an armful of roses.

"Where'd you get those?" Sakura asked in shock.

"They were sitting outside your door," Midori replied, dumping the flowers in a heap and sitting next to Sakura's futon. "So, are you going to tell me or not?!" Sakura sighed deeply, then proceeded to tell Midori about the previous evening. When she got to the part about the kiss, Midori squealed with delight.

"Oh my god, you actually KISSED Kira taicho! Oh wow, that's so exciting! What was it like?" Sakura's face turned red.

"I uh, well…" Sakura looked down at her hands. She couldn't look Midori in the eye. "I wasn't expecting it so…I slapped him." Midori's jaw fell.

"You _slapped_ him? You actually slapped a taicho! Wow, you've got guts girl." Sakura's head shot up in horror. She had slapped a taicho! Was that worthy of punishment? She hoped not. Midori was eyeing the flowers.

"So I guess those are apology flowers huh?" she realized.

"What?" Sakura asked, pulling herself away from thoughts of medieval torture chambers.

"Well," Midori explained, "when a guy screws up, if he's a gentleman, he'll do something to apologize. Like sending flowers for example. I think that kissing you when you clearly weren't ready qualifies as a mistake. But if I were you, I'd give him another chance. He wouldn't send those flowers if he was angry at you, and the fact that he even thought about giving you them means that he's really a good guy after all." Sakura considered this for a moment.

"Well, I've got to get back to work," Midori said, standing up. "You should get out of bed. Staying here all day won't make anything any better."

-------------------------------

"She did WHAT?" Hitsugaya asked in outrage.

"Taicho, what's the big deal?" Matsumoto asked in exasperation. "All she did was go on a date. She's an attractive young woman, Kira isn't the only one who likes her. It's totally natural!" Matsumoto watched her taicho carefully for a reaction, but he was still too busy being livid.

Kira, needing advice as to how to proceed after his failed kiss, had gone to his good friend and companion, the new 5th squad taicho, Abarai Renji. Between Renji and Midori they had told everyone, the two being some of the biggest gossips in Seireitai. By lunchtime, the entire court was buzzing with this newfound information. And Matsumoto, being in the center of Seireitai's rumor mill, had heard the story immediately.

Hitsugaya wasn't a particularly big fan of Kira. He had never really trusted him again after he had helped Gin and Aizen escape, but what bothered him even more was the way Kira looked at Hinamori. He was like a hawk, constantly sticking his nose in where it didn't belong. The thought of Sakura with Kira was almost too much for Hitsugaya to bear. But that wasn't the only thing that was bothering him.

"Why didn't she tell me?" he asked, and Matsumoto noticed the hurt in his voice.

"She was probably afraid of your reaction. You're very protective of her. Besides, it's her social life, not yours."

"I'm her friend, not her brother," Hitsugaya said sourly. "What control do I have over her? I can't stop her from going out with some guy. Am I not important enough to her to know what's going on in her life?" Matsumoto considered her response carefully.

"No taicho, I think the problem is that you're _too_ important to her." Hitsugaya didn't really understand what she meant, but Matsumoto excused herself before he had a chance to ask.

Hitsugaya was in a foul mood for the rest of the day. He couldn't really be angry with Sakura, after all, she did have her own life, but he was hurt that she had hid her date from him. And he was definitely angry at Kira for kissing her on their first date. Who did he think he was? Not to mention the fact that Hitsugaya was the only person in the world who understood how Sakura felt about sakura trees. The fact that she had had to endure an entire evening of walking through them made him even more furious.

There was a knock on the door.

"What!" Hitsugaya said rudely, not wanting to be bothered at the moment.

"Oh, is this a bad time? I can come back," said a startled voice. Hitsugaya softened.

"No, sorry Hinamori, you can come in." Hinamori slid the door open and came over to the desk. Hitsugaya sat his brush down and sighed.

"Sorry," he apologized again. "It's been a stressful day."

"That's ok, Hitsugaya-kun, I understand," Hinamori said happily.

"That's Hitsugaya taicho," he insisted, but with an amused note in his voice, and Hinamori smiled at the familiarity of the insult.

"Neh, Hinamori," Hitsugaya said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said, more than a little thrilled that Hitsugaya was actually coming to her for advice.

"Do you think someone can be too important to you?" Hinamori looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, say you had a friend. A really close friend who you told everything to. But then something happened to you. Something really special, but you didn't want to tell your friend because you were afraid of what they would think about it. Or I guess, afraid of how they would react and what it would do to your friendship. Not because you didn't trust them, but because you didn't want to hurt them. Do you think that's right?"

"No, I don't," Hinamori said seriously. "Keeping things hidden will only end up hurting people. Why, are you keeping a secret from someone?" she asked mischievously.

"But sometimes, isn't there a good reason for keeping a secret?" Hitsugaya asked desperately, remembering Matsumoto's words. "Like, you want to protect the other's feelings?" Hinamori wasn't entirely sure where this conversation was going. Keeping a secret to save a friendship. There was only one circumstance when that might be considered acceptable and that was when one friend had a crush on the other…

Hinamori gasped. "Could Hitsugaya-kun like me?" she asked herself. She was certainly a close friend who he told everything to, and he was asking her advice about a topic like this.

"Hitsugaya-kun," she began slyly, "do you have a crush on someone?" Hitsugaya's eyes opened wide in surprise at this question and a slight tinge appeared in his cheeks. Hinamori took as confirmation.

"Friends shouldn't keep secrets from each other, Hitsugaya-kun. You can tell me." Hitsugaya didn't know how to respond to this. He had never really given the topic of love much thought. Sure he had a lot of affection for Hinamori, but that was only natural considering how long they had been together. And he loved being with Sakura, but isn't that how friends are supposed to feel around each other?

"Hinamori," he said in a strangled voice, "what exactly are you implying?" Hinamori fixed him with the most seductive look he had ever seen on any woman. He gulped.

"I really like you, Hitsugaya-kun," she said affectionately before leaning in to kiss him.

Hitsugaya's eyes opened wide in surprise. He had never been kissed before. He didn't quite know how to respond. But before he could decide whether to pull away or kiss back, the door slid open.

It was Sakura.

"Oh," she gasped. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I…" Her face turned tomato red. "I'll see you later then." And with that she raced out of the room.

"Wait, Sakura it's not what it looks like…" Hitsugaya called after her, but she was gone. In his split second hesitation over whether he should chase her or not, Hinamori grabbed his arm. Hitsugaya looked at her. There was a fire burning in her eyes. They were entirely different from how they had looked just a moment ago.

"You're going to have to decide, Hitsugaya taicho," she said furiously. "Her or me." And with that, Hinamori stormed out after Sakura leaving a confused and broken Hitsugaya behind.


	8. The Fight

**Sorry about the short chapter, I promise the next two will be longer.**

Sakura was running. She didn't know or care where she was running to, but the anger and pain inside her filled her with an unbearable urge to run away from her life as fast as she could. She bravely fought back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. She didn't understand why she felt this way, but seeing Hitsugaya kissing Hinamori had made her world fall out from under her. Hitsugaya was her safety net, her protector, her best friend, and if he had a girlfriend she wouldn't be able to be as close to him anymore. She would always be a third wheel and would slowly be pushed out of his life to be replaced by another. She realized with a pang that she hadn't had any of these thoughts when she had agreed to go on a date with Kira.

"Sakura, stop," called a voice behind her. Hitsugaya had caught up with her, but she didn't feel like stopping.

"How did you catch up to me?" she asked, but she already knew the answer. Hitsugaya was faster than her. He always had been.

"Will you give me a chance to explain?" he begged still keeping a safe distance between them.

"What's there to explain?" she shot back at him. "You kissed Hinamori. What's wrong with that? Congratulations. I just wish you had told me you liked her." This time, it was Hitsugaya's turn to be affronted.

"Look who's talking!" he shouted furiously. "You went on a date with Kira and didn't think that I might like to know. What a hypocrite."

"I don't have to tell you everything!" Sakura yelled, her anger getting the better of her. "What's it to you who I go on a date with?"

"And what's it to you who I kiss?" Hitsugaya mimicked wrathfully.

"Well maybe I just won't tell you anything anymore!" Sakura screamed before she could stop herself.

"That's fine with me," Hitsugaya barked. It took Sakura several moments to realize that he was gone. She stopped and saw him running away from her in the direction they had just come from, his haori flapping wildly behind him as he ran over the rooftops and out of her life. A lone tear slid slowly down Sakura's face.

-------------------------------

Hitsugaya paused just outside her door. He took a deep breath and knocked. No answer. He could hear muffled sounds inside.

"I know you're in there," he said gently. "Please let me come in." Maybe it was the please, he wasn't sure, but finally the door slid open. And Hitsugaya's heart broke.

Hinamori's face was swollen and puffy. Her eyes were red from crying and her floor was littered with tissues. Hitsugaya cursed himself. He had made a vow long ago that he would never let Hinamori cry. And now he had been the cause. Hinamori didn't say anything. She just sniffled.

"I'm sorry, Hinamori," he said, gazing deeply into her eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that everything back there happened so fast, and I was so confused, I didn't really know how to react." He took her hand.

"I've decided," he said with a smile. "I want you." Hinamori's heart melted. She tried to ignore the fact that Hitsugaya probably wouldn't have smiled at all if it hadn't been for Sakura and hoped that he was doing it genuinely for her. She smiled back at him. And together, they leaned in for their second kiss.

------------------------------

Hitsugaya and Sakura were certainly keeping the gossip mongers busy this year. Soon after the scandalous news that Sakura had gone on a date with Kira, rumors were flying that Hitsugaya Toushiro was dating none other than Hinamori. To make matters even more confusing, people were saying that Hitsugaya and Sakura had stopped speaking to each other. The lovely Sakura had set her sights on a different taicho. She and Kira, after coming to terms with their little misunderstanding, were now an official couple.

Several months later, three couples were seen passing each other while leaving 10th squad. Hitsugaya and Hinamori, Sakura and Kira, and Matsumoto and Midori. Hitsugaya and Sakura pointedly avoided each other's eyes. Kira and Hinamori nodded to each other, and Matsumoto and Midori looked at both pairs sadly. The three groups parted ways when they reached the boundaries of 10th squad.

"You miss her don't you?" Hinamori asked gently when they were out of earshot.

"Who?" Hitsugaya asked airily.

"Don't toy with me, Hitsugaya-kun," she reprimanded. "You two were really close, why don't you talk to each other anymore?" Hitsugaya sighed and looked away from Hinamori.

"I told you we had a fight. She's changed. She's not the same girl I knew. After all, she was just a childhood friend."

"I'm a childhood friend," Hinamori teased. Hitsugaya smiled weakly.

"Yeah, but you're different," he said, kissing her on the cheek. Whatever he said to Hinamori, Hitsugaya missed Sakura terribly. He loved being with Hinamori, but she just wasn't the same. And while he may smile for her, he certainly never laughed. That was something he could only do with one person. And he had lost her.

Meanwhile, a very similar conversation was occurring between a different pair.

"Why don't you talk to Hitsugaya taicho anymore?" Kira asked Sakura, noticing the defeated look on her face.

"Huh?" she asked. She had been too engrossed in her own thoughts. "Oh, well, we just grew apart I guess. Besides, you would be jealous if I spent too much time with him. It bothers you when I even say hi to another guy." Kira smiled.

"I guess that's true." Kira was overjoyed with the current situation. He had Sakura and Hinamori had Hitsugaya. Everyone was happy. But, while Sakura would never admit it to Kira, she missed her best friend so much her heart hurt. She enjoyed Kira's company, but he just couldn't compare to Hitsugaya. She hated herself for pushing him away.

Matsumoto looked at Midori and sighed.

"I'm sick and tired of seeing taicho like this!" Matsumoto said in frustration. "We have to _do_ something!"

"Do something?" Midori asked confused. "Like what? He seems pretty happy to me." Matsumoto shook her head.

"I've known taicho for a long time. I can read him better than anyone. He's happy with Hinamori, but he misses Sakura a lot. I don't know what kind of fight they had, but they're acting like children. I wish there was some way we could get them back on speaking terms. You're friends with Sakura, you must have noticed." Midori nodded. Sakura was very happy with Kira, but Midori knew that she still really cared for Hitsugaya. Midori also wanted to help renew their friendship.

"Yeah," she agreed. "But what can we do about it?" The two women racked their brains, but could not come up with an effective plan.

**Please don't eat me. The story isn't over yet.**


	9. Intervention

**This chapter was definitely the most fun chapter to write in this story. I hope you enjoy it!**

Renji was sweating bullets. He couldn't remember ever being this nervous before. He was a taicho damn it! Taichos shouldn't get this worked up over something so trivial! He shook his head, trying to clear his senses, and took several deep, calming breaths. He mustered up all his courage, then walked over to where Midori was sitting, reading a book. He clenched his jaw shut to keep his teeth from chattering.

Midori calmly turned a page, oblivious to the internal battle that was being waged right in front of her. Renji approached her and cleared his throat. Midori looked up.

"Abarai taicho!" she said happily as she noticed her friend. "What a pleasant surprise! What's up?" Renji gulped and looked at his feet. He twisted his hands together.

"Willyougooutwithmetonight?" he mumbled. Midori stared at him.

"Huh?" she asked sweetly. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME TONIGHT!" he screamed so loudly that everyone in the vicinity turned towards him in shock before bursting into laughter. Renji's face turned as red as his hair. Midori laughed joyfully. She had always thought Renji was cute. Then she stopped as a thought hit her.

"All right then," she agreed. "But only if you help me with something." Renji didn't care what that something was. Midori had said yes, and he would agree to anything.

-------------------------------

Renji was regretting his decision.

"Why on earth did I agree to help you with this?" he asked painfully. Midori and Matsumoto giggled.

"Don't worry, I'll make it worth your while, I promise," Midori said seductively, tracing her fingers lightly over his shoulder. Renji shuddered, but it was the good kind of shudder.

"Alright, alright," he conceded.

"Just make sure you keep her really busy," Matsumoto reminded him for the hundredth time.

"I got it, I got it, it's really not all that complicated," he said in frustration. He shook his head at the two devious women, wondering how on earth he kept ending up in these situations.

---------------------------------

Midori knocked gently on Sakura's door.

"Come in!" Sakura called. Midori slid the door open. Sakura was sitting on her floor, polishing her zanpakto. She smiled when she saw her friend.

"Midori-san! Come on in." Midori sat down next to her. She noticed a box of candy sitting on the floor, so she took one and popped it in her mouth. It was delicious.

"Wow!" Midori marveled. "This is amazing! Where'd you get it?"

"Kira," Sakura said blandly. Midori peered at her.

"Is something wrong?" she prompted. Sakura stopped her polishing and looked at her reflection in the blade.

"Sometimes, I wonder if I'm doing the right thing. Dating Kira I mean. I do like him, he's very good to me but…well," she paused briefly. "He doesn't make me laugh." The girls sat in silence for a moment.

"Well, if you feel like something's not right then you should tell him. Don't stay in a relationship that's making you unhappy," Midori advised. "Oh, and speaking of Kira taicho, I passed him on my way over here, and he asked me to give you this." Midori handed Sakura a note. Sakura took it and read it. It said,

"Meet me tonight at 6:00 at training ground 37. Kira." Training ground 37 was an old, abandoned hill, far secluded from the rest of Seireitei. It was deemed unsafe for training when a rogue kido had accidentally lit the surrounding forest on fire. But, all in all, it was a nice place for a date. The forest had grown back rather well and people rarely went there. But Sakura couldn't appreciate it at the moment. She made her decision. Tonight, she was going to tell Kira how she really felt.

Phase 1 complete.

--------------------------------

"All this work! Are you sure Abarai taicho?" Hinamori asked in exasperation, gazing at the towering stacks of paperwork that were overflowing off of her desk and onto the floor. "Where'd it all come from?"

"Lot's of reports came in today, and Kyoraku taicho is, um, out of commission so to say, so we got bullied into taking all of 8th squad's work." Actually, Renji would have given almost anything to trade places with Hinamori. That mountain of paperwork certainly looked more appealing than what he had had to do to procure it. Sure, getting Kyoraku taicho stone cold drunk hadn't exactly been difficult, but it had sure been expensive. The hard part had been convincing Nanao that he was more than willing to do her paperwork if she would just take care of her taicho. Luckily, Kyoraku had chosen that moment to vomit, heightening Renji's argument that he would rather do paperwork than babysit the drunk.

"Oh, and I won't be able to help you out," he added, feeling terrible as he said it. He hated burdening Hinamori like this. "I uh, have business to take care of. You know, captain things." Hinamori sighed. Renji looked at her with pity.

"If you get too tired, just stop ok. I'll finish it in the morning." Matsumoto would probably rip him to shreds for saying that, but at least it made him feel a little less guilty.

"Alright," Hinamori said bravely before sitting down and starting what looked to be an all-nighter.

Phase 2 complete.

-------------------------------

"Kira!" Matsumoto sang, running into the 3rd squad office. Kira looked up and grinned.

"Matsumoto-san! It's been a while!" he said genially.

"It sure has!" Matsumoto stated eagerly. "Which is why I think we should go out tonight. You know, boys night out like we used to. Hisagi's all for it, and there's this new brand of sake I've been dying to try." Kira laughed.

"Matsumoto-san, you are not a boy and could never pass for one no matter how hard you tried. But sure, why not? I haven't been drinking with you guys in a while, I guess I could take the night off."

"Great!" Matsumoto said excitedly. "I've got to go give my taicho something, and then we'll be off! See you later!"

Phase 3 complete.

--------------------------------

Dark storm clouds were visible in the distance. Matsumoto glanced at them and frowned. If it rained, it might ruin everything. No! she insisted to herself, everything was going to be fine. She went to the office and threw the door open.

"Taicho!" she cried, and Hitsugaya closed his eyes against her over-exuberance.

"What now Matsumoto?" he asked in a tired voice. "I'm working." Matsumoto pouted.

"Aww, taicho, don't be such a stick in the mud. Oh, I almost forgot. Hinamori asked me to give you this." She handed Hitsugaya a letter. "Go on, open it." Hitsugaya glared at her, but he opened the letter regardless. It read,

"Meet me tonight at 6:00 at training ground 37. Hinamori." Training ground 37? he wondered. It was obscure, but it was quiet and secluded. Hitsugaya inwardly congratulated Hinamori on her choice of a date location. But at the same time, he felt a pang. He loved spending time with Hinamori, but the longer they dated, the more he felt like this was wrong. Hinamori was a lifelong friend, but in spite of that, or maybe because of it, romantically, things just seemed weird between them. He had thought that dating her was a good idea at first, but now…

"Friends shouldn't keep secrets from each other," was what Hinamori had said to him. He sighed. If he truly felt this way, he should tell her. Dragging out the relationship would only make it harder to salvage a friendship. He decided that he would tell her his feelings tonight on their date.

Matsumoto chuckled to herself as she left the office.

Phase 4 complete.

**He ****he****he****, don't you just love Matsumoto's ideas?**


	10. The Storm

Lighting cracked through the sky and a clap of thunder boomed loudly as Hitsugaya left his office and made his way towards training ground 37. He cursed the weather. If it rained, their date would be cut short, and he might not have time to explain everything that needed to be said to Hinamori.

Hitsugaya felt the first few raindrops land on his head. They increased in intensity and by the time he reached his destination, it had escalated to a torrential downpour and he was soaked through. So much for a serious conversation, Hitsugaya thought bitterly. He almost turned back several times, but if Hinamori was already there, he didn't want to keep her waiting.

Hinamori wasn't there when he arrived. She probably gave up, he reasoned, but decided that, as long as he was here, he might as well wait for a few minutes. He headed towards a large tree, hoping that the branches might give him some respite from the storm. It wasn't until he was a few feet away from the tree that he realized that someone else was already there. But it wasn't Hinamori.

Sakura was curled up in a ball at the base of the trunk, hugging her legs for warmth. Hitsugaya's heart went out to her. He took off his haori and draped it over her shoulders. She noticed his presence for the first time, and looked at him out of her deep blue eyes.

"What's this for?" she asked, indicating the haori.

"You looked cold," Hitsugaya said, sitting down beside her. "And I know how much you hate the rain." When they were little, Sakura adamantly refused to step out of her house when it was raining. She hated being wet. Once, she had almost broken his arm after he had shot her with a water gun. Hitsugaya smiled at the memory.

"I don't mind it so much anymore," she said. "Years of living on the streets of Rukongai will do that you."

"I didn't know that," Hitsugaya said sadly.

"There's a lot we don't know about each other," Sakura replied coolly. They sat in silence for a few moments, watching the rain.

"So what are you doing here?" Sakura finally asked, and Hitsugaya was glad that at least she was making conversation.

"I was supposed to have a date. You?"

"Me too."

"Oh." More silence.

"So how are things going?" Hitsugaya asked as casually as he could. "I mean, between you and Kira."

"Oh, they're alright," she replied nonchalantly. "And you? How are you and Hinamori doing?"

"We're doing ok," Hitsugaya lied. He looked at her, but her face was impassive. Her rain soaked hair was matted to her forehead. She clutched his haori more tightly, pulling it around her as a gust of wind rushed through the grounds. Hitsugaya longed to apologize, to make everything right, to bring things back to the way they had been, but he didn't know how to do it. He wasn't good with words and emotions.

It was then that Hitsugaya realized something. The rain drops that were pouring from sky weren't the only things soaking Sakura's cheeks. If he looked closely, he could see silent tears streaming from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Kira stood you up," Hitsugaya croaked. "Don't blame him, it's because of this rain…" but Hitsugaya was cut short.

SMACK! The sound of Sakura's slap reverberated across the deserted training ground. Hitsugaya was momentarily speechless. But Sakura sure wasn't.

"What makes you think I'm so upset about _him_?" she asked painfully, releasing her grip on his haori, allowing it to fall to the ground. Hitsugaya still did not understand.

"Why else are you crying? You said you weren't afraid of the rain anymore?"

"You big fat dummy!" Sakura cried before she jumped on him. And then she was kissing him, a powerful, forceful kiss that held years of pain and anger, joy and laughter. Every emotion she had ever felt for Hitsugaya poured out of her. And Hitsugaya responded in kind. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her close, not wanting to let her go again, ever. This felt so right. Nothing he had ever done with Hinamori had felt this real, this intense, this passionate. And Sakura, in his arms, felt the same.

After a while they broke apart. Sakura blushed slightly and Hitsugaya smiled gently. They both knew that nothing would ever be the same between them. But they were ok with that.

"You know, you are still the most unromantic boy I have ever met," Sakura teased.

"And you're still the most violent girl I know," Hitsugaya reminded her. And they simultaneously broke down in a fit of laughter. When they had calmed themselves, Hitsugaya turned to her, a suspicious grin on his face.

"I almost forgot, there's something I wanted to tell you."

"What's that?" she asked playfully. Hitsugaya tapped her on the arm.

"Tag, you're it!"

-------------------------------

Meanwhile, three people were entirely oblivious to the rain. They were too drunk.

"An then, I loo' him right i' th eye and say," Hisagi said, slurring his words horribly. But what exactly he said remained a mystery, because Hisagi chose that moment pass out completely. His head fell on the table and he started to drool.

"Ew, gross Hisagi!" Matsumoto screamed as Kira fell out of his chair in hysterics. He stayed on the floor, too drunk to bother picking himself up.

"Neh, Kira," Matsumoto said, not nearly as drunk as her two companions (her tolerance was markedly higher), but still drunk enough to drop most of her inhibitions. "When was the last time you spent any time with Hinamori? You two used to be really good friends."

"Huh?" Kira asked, slightly crossed eyed. "Um, I guess I haven't really seen her since I started dating Sakura. But she was with Hitsugaya taicho, so, yeah." Matsumoto leaned over the table to shove her face into his.

"Well, why don't you go see her right now?! I hear she's still in the office. Poor thing had a butt-load of work to do. She might enjoy the company."

"Ok! I will!" Kira said with conviction. He tried to stand several times, but failed in the attempt. On the fourth try he managed to get to his feet with the help of the table, and stumbled aimlessly out the door.

-------------------------------

Hinamori watched the rain driving against her window and sighed. She was exhausted. She had done most of the paperwork, but there was still some left, and at the moment, it seemed more appealing than stepping out into the monsoon.

She leaned back in her chair, deciding that she deserved a break, and allowed her mind to wander. In particular, she wanted to think about Hitsugaya. She had thought that dating her best friend would be a good idea, and it was for a while, but part of her wished that she hadn't started the whole silly thing in the first place. Hitsugaya wasn't any warmer to her now than he had been before. Although he smiled at her sometimes, deep down, she knew that those smiles weren't really for her. It wasn't that they didn't care about each other. She loved him and he loved her, but as siblings, not as lovers. They had just been together too long. And they weren't really all that compatible. Hinamori had finally come to realize that most of her affections for him were precisely because of their past together. If she met him today, she wouldn't have the slightest interest in him. And while that history was a valuable thing for a friendship, it made romance awkward.

Hinamori was awoken from her musings by a creak in the hallway. She stiffened, but a second later the door was thrown open to reveal a very drunk, very wet, Kira. Water dripped off him and puddles formed on the floor as he grasped both doorposts, willing himself to stand. Unfortunately, his will wasn't as strong as his body, and he slowly started to fall, despite his grip on the door.

"Kira-kun!" Hinamori said, forgetting about formalities in her concern and running to her friend's side. "Are you alright? Here, let me help you." Hinamori may be small, but she was fukuataicho of the Gotei 13, and was therefore surprisingly strong. She wrapped Kira's arm around her shoulder, supporting his weight, and led him to the couch.

"Arigato, Hinamori-kun," he thanked her gratefully.

"Kira taicho, what are you doing here?"

"Huh?" Kira asked, not fully processing her question. "I came to see you. We're friends aren't we?" Hinamori was still worried about him.

"Yes but…"

"And friends spend time together. I haven't seen you in months, Hinamori!" he insisted, leaning closer to her. Hinamori could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Kira taicho, I've been busy, we both have. And you're so drunk, let me take you home…"

"Ah yes, you've been busy. With that little rat of a taicho." Hinamori puffed up at the insult to Hitsugaya.

"How dare you Kira taicho! Don't insult Hitsugaya-kun like that!" Kira cowered at her rage.

"I'm sorry," he said, throwing up his hands to protect his face. "Please don't hurt me." Hinamori rolled her eyes. Kira was so pathetic when he was drunk.

"And you're one to talk," she continued. She wasn't done yelling at him yet. "You haven't come to see me because you spend all your time with that tramp!" Kira dropped his hands. But instead of getting mad, he actually looked depressed.

"It's true, I do." Hinamori was taken aback by this, but Kira wasn't finished. "I spend so much time with her, but I don't think I make her very happy. And, to be honest, she's a little violent for me. I thought she was a sweet, shy girl, but once she warms up to you, it's like, man, call out the guards, there's a terror on the loose. She can never compare to you." If Kira had been sober, he never would have said any of those things out loud. But one thing Hinamori had learned through years of knowing Kira was that he didn't lie. Ever. He always stood on principle, for better or worse. He may hide many things, but once they were out in the open, he couldn't lie about them. Even when he was drunk. Or actually, especially when he was drunk.

"What do you mean, Kira taicho?" Hinamori asked in a shaking voice. Kira looked her straight in the eye.

"I love you Hinamori-kun. I always have, and I always will." And with that, the sake got the better of him and he passed out on the couch.

Hinamori pondered his confession for a moment. It wasn't exactly a secret. Everyone in the Academy knew that Kira had a crush on her, but she thought it had faded over time. Well, she was wrong. She looked at his snoring form and giggled lightly. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too, Kira-kun," she whispered. Boy, was he going to be surprised when he woke up.

-------------------------------

Somewhere else in Seireitei…actually, there isn't too much to write about because there wasn't a whole lot of talking going on over there. Midori and Renji were way too busy…well, you know.

**It's not over yet! I'm still going to do one more chapter.**


	11. Tag, You're It

**Last chapter!**

_One year later_

"I thought anniversaries were supposed to be spent alone," Renji said, looking at the crowd around him. "You know, as a couple."

"Come on, Abari taicho, this is way more fun!" Sakura said happily, a picnic basket dangling from her arm.

"Yeah, it's an anniversary for all of us," Hinamori commented.

"Not me," Kira grunted. "I'll always consider tomorrow our anniversary." Hinamori giggled.

"That's because you were too drunk to remember anything!" she said amused.

"Hinamori, be nice to poor Kira," Hitsugaya said amused. "Don't spoil today by teasing him too badly."

"You're one to talk!" Sakura chided. Hitsugaya grinned.

"I still don't know why we're not going to the sakura grove," Midori said with a sigh. "They're finally blooming, why can't we go?"

"Who wants to go look at some stupid trees?" Hitsugaya and Sakura said in unison. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. Hinamori giggled and Renji rolled his eyes.

Unlike the weather a year ago, today was a gorgeous day. The sunlight poured down on them as they made their way towards a large field where the three couples had chosen to spend the day together. It had been almost two years since Sakura had come to Seireitei, and so much had happened. But after everyone had sorted out what had occurred on that crazy night in the storm, things seemed to have calmed down. No one really understood what exactly happened that night, but they didn't really seem to care. There had been two tearless, mutually agreed upon breakups, followed instantly by the formation of two new couples who, according to the gossip mongers, should actually have been together all along.

They reached the prairie and spread out a wide blanket. Sakura and Hinamori passed out the food they had prepared together, laughing as Renji took twice as much as everyone else.

"He's a growing boy, he needs his energy," Midori explained, causing Renji to turn red and everyone else to break down in laughter.

Halfway through the meal, Sakura tapped Hitsugaya on the shoulder.

"What's up?" he asked. She leaned over and whispered in his ear,

"Tag, you're it!" She scampered up and ran away.

"Why you little…" Hitsugaya said, dropping his onigiri and running after her.

"They'll never grow up, will they?" Renji asked with a sigh. Hinamori giggled.

"Hitsugaya-kun grew up way too fast," she explained. "I'm really glad he finally found someone who can make him act like a kid again. But don't tell him I said that," she said, her eyes opening wide in horror at the thought of Hitsugaya realizing she had called him a child. Everyone laughed, and Kira wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Hinamori-kun, I'm here to protect you." Hinamori grinned and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

Midori looked from Hinamori and Kira in each other's arms, to Hitsugaya and Sakura chasing each other through the grass, to Renji stuffing his face, and grinned broadly. This was the way things should be. Everyone's heart was at peace. And best of all, this was just the beginning.

Sakura's laughter rang loudly through the field and Midori was struck with a strange, yet wonderful idea.

"Neh, Renji," she said leaning over to him until their noses were touching.

"Huh?" Renji asked through a mouthful of rice. Midori grinned vindictively.

"Tag, you're it!"

"They are so immature," Kira said, shaking his head in disgust as Renji trampled several plates of food in his effort to run after Midori. Hinamori chuckled.

"That's ok, they left us alone right?" Kira smiled back at her.

"Yeah, I guess they did," he said, giving her shoulder a light squeeze.

Hitsugaya caught up to Sakura, but instead of tagging her, he full out tackled her to the ground. They rolled in the grass, laughing gleefully. Finally, they lay still. Sakura's hair, which had grown longer in the past year, had fallen out of its loose braid during their game and lay in frizzled wisps around her head. Her radiant blue eyes sparkled with laughter and ecstasy. Hitsugaya thought she had never looked more beautiful.

"Here's to a great year together," he said, leaning in for a kiss. But Sakura blocked him by gently placing a finger on his lips.

"No," she corrected him. "Here's to many great years to come." Hitsugaya smiled behind her finger. She removed it and pulled his head down for a gentle kiss.

"She's right," Hitsugaya thought as he kissed her. "Our past is nothing compared to our future."

**The End! I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much to all of those who reviewed, I really ****really**** appreciate it. If you haven't reviewed yet, please do and let me know what you think. **


End file.
